


Nipple Sensitivity Prompt

by Cryo_Bucky



Series: ABO Stucky Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky
Summary: One of the prompts written for ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky on tumblr!Steve has sensitive Nipples. That is all.





	

Steve was always shy about his body, too thin and frail to be something he wanted to show off, Bucky understood his desire to hide in too-big clothes and hunch his shoulders under the gazes of strangers. However Bucky loved to look at him. He thought that his mate was beautiful, spunky and stubborn and lovely in a way that no one else deserved to see. 

Especially when he was flushed and blissed-out after a particularly vigorous round of fucking. 

Bucky had been unsure about touching Steve with his metal arm, as much as his fingers twitched to grab his slim hips and dig in he’d restrained himself. Steve was too fragile for the metal monstrosity attached to him. 

It had taken Steve boxing him around the ears one night for Bucky to wise up and listen when he said that he wasn’t going to break like a china doll if Bucky touched him. 

And God did Bucky love to touch him. He could spend all day touching Steve and never get tired of it. He was always so responsive, his soft skin covered in a flush that crawled down his neck all the way to his nipples whenever Bucky murmured filthy promises in his ear. 

It didn’t take long for Bucky to find that Steve’s nipples were sensitive, though it did take him a bit to find out just how much. 

He’d finally relinquished his concerns about touching Steve with his metal hand, had him pulled into his lap sucking marks into the long line of his neck as he touched him all over, both hands coming up to tweak his nipples at once. Steve howled, his back bowing so hard Bucky was scared he’d hurt him. 

“Steve?” Bucky dropped his hands, worrying his lip between his teeth as Steve shuddered against him. 

“I’m fine Buck, calm down. I just- I wasn’t ready for the feeling…” His flush had deepened, making the smattering of freckles on his shoulders stand out. “My nipples are pretty sensitive…” His voice got quieter with each word, until they barely escaped his mouth at all. 

Bucky’s worried expression slid into a crooked grin. “Why don’t we test that out huh?” He pulled Steve closer, turning him around and bending his neck to latch his mouth onto one nipple, his fingers coming up to tweak the other. 

Steve let out a garbled moan, pushing his thin chest into Bucky’s hands. 

Bucky switched sides, using the cool metal of his left hand to tease the spit-slick nub and drive more of those desperate noises from his mate. 

“Ugn, Buck, please-” Steve was rolling his hips now, his head thrown back. 

Bucky was still mostly clothed, his pants open but not off, while Steve was in just a pair of briefs, without even looking Bucky knew that they would be soaked through with slick. 

Finally pulling away Bucky grinned at the whine caught in his mate’s throat. “This really gets you going huh? Why didn’t you say anything before?” 

“I uh…” Steve wouldn’t meet his gaze. “I didn’t know how to bring it up. Why do you think I never wear tight shirts?”   
Bucky’s eyebrows shot up. “Even your shirt will set you off?” 

“Sometimes… If they rub just right…” Steve’s face had erupted into a full-blown blush now, his shoulders pulling in to hide himself from Bucky’s gaze. 

Bucky immediately pulled him into a kiss. “Can you finish just from touching them?” 

Steve was still trying to disappear into his shoulders. “I’ve never tried…” 

“Well we’re trying now.” Bucky gathered him up, twisting to lay him out on the bed before crawling over him again. “Let me know if you need me to stop.” 

Steve nodded, his eyes big and trusting as Bucky put his hands on him again, gasping sharply as he rolled his nipples between his fingers.

“The metal is cold…” Steve sounded blissed-out already. “Feels good…” 

Bucky flushed, leaning down to pepper kisses over Steve’s thin chest as he continued to tease him. 

It didn’t take long to get his mate worked up again, Bucky’s one hand slid around to the small of his back to support him while he mouthed back and forth between Steve’s nipples. The sugar-sweet scent of Steve’s arousal filled the room, enough to make Bucky’s head swim. They definitely needed to explore this more in the future. Maybe nipple-clamps? Maybe that would be too much. 

“Bucky- oh Buck, I-” Steve had dissolved mostly into intelligible noises of pleasure, his fingers tangled deeply into Bucky’s hair, though some of the strands still brushed his chest, the tickling sensation making Steve want to shy away and press for more at the same time. 

Bucky brought both hands back into play, leaning back a bit to watch Steve’s reactions. He wasn’t disappointed, Steve was beautiful. 

“C’mon Stevie, know you’re close.” Bucky murmured, flicking both nipples for added effect “Come for me, doll.” 

Steve wailed, his back arching at a near-impossible angle before he crumpled back into the sheets, his breaths coming in harsh pants.

“There you go. That was amazing.” Bucky brushed his lips over the edge of Steve’s jaw. 

“Mmm…” Steve was sleepy now, always was after. “Lemmie return the favor…” 

“Don’t worry about it. You can thank me later.” Bucky had definitely gotten plenty out of watching Steve fall apart like that. They were certainly going to do that again.


End file.
